


Let your heart decide

by MistressRavenclaw94



Category: Minder, The Professionals, The Sweeney (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Crossover, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRavenclaw94/pseuds/MistressRavenclaw94
Summary: Attraction is a funny thing and that has always applied to the relationship between Bodie and Doyle so when after a night of drinking, they began to question the feelings they have always had for each other, they are horrified!In their efforts to hide their feelings they are subjected to disastrous dates, interfering colleagues and a boss whose onto them! Not to mention two fellow coppers and a wheeler dealer with an eye for detail.But this could be the relationship they have always longed for and they know time may not be on their side. Will they rule with their heads or their hearts?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The pub was packed. Everyone was laughing, shouting with echoes of wolf whistling bouncing off the walls. Raymond Doyle was having a really good time and the fact he had knocked back five whiskeys one after the other spoke volumes. He would have enjoyed it more if it hadn't been for the fact that his colleague William Bodie was making degrading comments about their colleagues and he knew it would soon be his turn. The occasion was their boss George Cowley's birthday and although he had made it clear he didn't want fuss, the entire squad had organised a party at his favorite pub to mark the occasion. Doyle made his way to the bar to get another drink when Bodie came over,

"You know that shirt makes you look like you have a beer belly." He slurred, smirking at Doyle who was starting to get annoyed by his partners piss taking. 

"Shut your mouth, you big headed twat!" He snarled as he sipped his whiskey, Doyle smirked as Cowley's date, a middle aged blonde haired woman called Maria sat next to him,

"Bloody hell You would have thought that Cowley had more taste!" Bodie scoffed, Doyle rolled his eyes,

"Least he has a date, don't see a date hanging off your arm. Lana given you the heave ho has she?" 

"Mind your business, your just jealous cause i get proper eye candy while you get dogs just like Cowley!" 

Bodie walked outside and Doyle joined Cowley at the table, Cowley smiled at him,

"Everything alright Doyle? Is Bodie OK?" 

Doyle forced a smile as the euphoria began to fade, he had never been so drunk in his life. A few minutes later, he took walked outside.

Bodie was sitting in his car, the door wide open Doyle staggered towards him, his vision unfocused and his mind unclear as he stood at Bodies side with his arms folded.

"Your unbelievable! You come in making out your the big I am and you insult your work mates even though they have never done anything to you! You just wanna make people miserable to make you feel better!" Doyle shouted, Bodie looked at him. Doyle pushed him so that he was in the next seat before he sat next to him and shut the door.

"You know your problem?! You are just a big loser whose asset is between his legs!You are. ..."

"Selfish?".

"Yeah! And your a m...ma....ma..."

"Man whore? You don't need to tell me that, its what everyone has called me in the past."

Doyle then turned to open the car door but it wouldn't budge. 

"I left that door open for a reason! The door is faulty it locks and gets stuck! Were trapped in here you idiot!" Bodie remarked furiously. Doyle started banging on the window as Cowley walked out staggering about as the echo of how deep is your love by the beegees followed him out.

"Cowley let us out!" Doyle shouted but Cowley couldn't hear as he staggered in the opposite direction with Maria. Doyle leaned back in his seat as Bodie grabbed a bottle of whiskey from underneath the seat.

"My secret stash. Wanna share?" 

Doyle looked at him and rolling his eyes, he snatched the nearly full bottle. He opened the bottle and began to drink from the bottle.

"Why Eh?" he mumbled, his voice slurring slightly, Bodie turned and looked at him. 

"Why what?" 

"Why do you feel the need to wind up folk? Why do you feel the need to be with various women? Why do you say awful things about Cowley?" 

Bodie didn't say anything at first, Doyle looked at him. Bodie honestly didn't know what to say to his partners questions. It were questions that he had asked himself to many times. 

"Quite honestly, I can't answer that. I ask that question myself from time to time."

Doyle continued to drink. 

"Are you that lonely? Are you that bored that you want to make other people unhappy?" Doyle slurred. Bodie looked at him and suddenly started laughing. Typical Bodie. He leaned back in his seat and looked at Doyle. 

"OK so maybe I do feel lonely and maybe I am bored, I probably get bored easily with my life. Its all work work work and occasional play." 

Doyle raised his eyebrows, wondering where the conversation would be going. They looked at each other for a few moments,

"And maybe I am bored and jealous and everything else in between, well that's why i go to town on people because I can do it. Its in my nature. I can like people you know, only some mind you."

Doyle was confused.

"I don't understand...." He mumbled. Bodie began to play with his curly brown locks, smiling as he did so.

"But If i really want someone, I will do all I can to make them putty in my hands." Bodie whispered, he gently leaned in and without warning, kissed Doyle tenderly on the lips. The kiss became more passionate by the second, Doyle actually enjoyed it, much to his surprise. 

The next morning, Cowley was heading the office early as he had tons of paperwork to do. He hated the paperwork but it had to be done, he enjoyed his time with Maria the other night and hoped to see her again. He stopped when he saw Bodie's Cadillac parked outside the pub. At first Cowley believed that Bodie had walked home without it and he laughed but as he passed the car, he saw two figures asleep in the back seat. He knocked on the window and remembering that the door was jammed shut, grabbed a bottle of WD40 and sprayed the door handle pulling it open and watching in amusement as his two colleagues fell out.

"Ah laddies! Enjoy your night did you?" He asked jovially as the two men held their heads and rubbed their eyes, the smell of drink was overpowering.

"Most wonderful Mr Cowley." Mumbled Bodie as he put his jacket on. Cowley didn't suspect a thing. Doyle didn't know how to feel. 

"Anyway Lads come to the office, Ive got something to tell you." 

Bodie and Doyle looked at each other as they followed him to work wondering what he was about to announce. When they arrived, Murphy was just walking in, he grinned at Bodie and Doyle who smiled back. Once they were in Cowleys office, they gathered round his desk. Cowley looked at them both and pulled out a file.

"Do you both recall a case we did last year? The case of the missing Australian banker that was found floating in the river thames?"

"Yes it turned out that he had been engaging in some of that S and M and he suffocated to death and his girlfriend panicked and threw him into the thames. I remember that case very well." Bodie was struggling to contain himself as Cowley continued,

"Yes well do you recall that there were two other coppers? Carter and Regan?"

Bodie frowned, he liked Regan and admired his techniques but with Carter it was different, Carter blamed him for not getting what he called a well deserved promotion. Carter was good friends with Doyle though.

"Well from now on, They will be collaborating with CI5 with future case loads and they will be starting tommorow."

"How long for sir?"

"For Good." 

Doyle and Bodie looked at each other just as Jax came in,

"Sorry to disturb you but Mr Daley is on the phone."

Cowley nodded and left the office dismissing Bodie and Doyle in the process. Doyle wanted to get on with his work straight away but Bodie had other ideas,

"Doyle can I talk to you?" He asked, Doyle looked at him, he hesitated at first but then he nodded, Bodie led him to an empty room and sat at the table. The silence between them was awkward and Bodie smiled at Doyle,

"I thought we could talk about last night...."

"Look if your gonna take the piss, don't bother! Its not gonna happen again!" 

Bodie looked taken back,

"OK OK no need to get off your high horse! Your a much better kisser than some of the woman I've had though...."

"Don't!"

Bodie sat closer to Doyle, he looked at him longingly and smiled before whispering,

"Listen I can cheer you up good and proper, do you know how I can do that?"

Doyle shook his head then Bodie leaned in and kissed him again, tender and soft. Doyle loved it. The sensation made him tingle inside, he had never felt anything like this before with anybody. It seemed that Bodie had some kind of hold on him. Then when they broke away, Bodie looked deep into Doyles eyes and mumbled softly,

"Were off duty tonight. Wanna find out how I can cheer u up?"

Doyle managed a nod and they headed back to do their work for the day, both eager About what would occur between them. 

Later that evening, Bodie clocked off at four o clock while Doyle stayed till Five to catch up on paperwork with Anson and Jax. He drove to Bodies flat and waited till he answered the door. 

Bodie was stood in the doorway, his black pullover clinging to his chest and his flyers undone as he grinned at Doyle.

"Come in." He purred as he parted the way for Doyle to come in. He poured them both a gin and passed Doyle a glass. 

"Not nervous are you?" He said teasingly as Doyle downed his glass in one go. Doyle scowled at him,

"This better be worth it." 

"Oh it will be." 

Bodie pulled Doyle to his feet, their eyes locked on each other. Bodie leaned in and Doyle was lost in the moment as their lips entwined. Bodie pulled Doyles shirt over his head while Doyle fumbled with Bodies trousers zip. He could feel the warmth of his bulge through the denim.

Within seconds both shirts were strewn across the floor, the jeans were thrown across the black leather sofa and the two CI5 agents were lying in the double bed, hot to touch and panting with desire. Their cocks rubbed furiously against each others sending rippling waves of pleasure vibrating through them. 

Doyle was mind blown as they orgasmed at the same time. Bodie lay on top of him and Doyle didn't want him to move despite the sticky mess they were surronded in. However Doyle knew that Cowley would be furious with both of them. 

He had to pretend it never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Doyle woke early and got dressed, the sleeping naked body of his partner was snoring softly in the double bed, the white stains on the sheets and floor reminded Doyle of what occurred the night before. 

"Christ what did we do?" He mumbled furiously as he zipped up his jeans, he walked across the landing grabbing his socks and shoes in the process. He hoped that Cowley wouldn't find out what had happened, if he did the consequences would be unbearable. He was about to walk out the door when the sound of wolf whistling stopped him in his tracks.

"Your not going are you? I was gonna make you some breakfast." Bodie was standing outside his bedroom wearing a black dressing gown, even in his tired state he still looked very desirable and sexy. Doyles stomach was in knots. 

"Yeah I'm going, we've got an important day ahead of us."

"Oh right, I'll join you in a sec I'm gonna have a shower." 

Doyle grabbed his jacket and suddenly blurted out,

"Were not doing this again." 

Bodie grinned and said teasingly,

"I think you'll find we will angelfish. My charms are enough to lure the spanish armada In my direction. I dunno what it is but you have some hold over me."

The last sentence made Doyles heart leap and pound but he didn't respond and instead quickly made his exit , driving away till he made it to headquarters, Jax and Murphy were already there and then he saw an additional car beside Cowley's. He wondered whose car it was, he never recognized it before. Then a loud jovial shout from the distance brought a smile to his face,

"Ray! How are you me old mucker!" 

George Carter was running towards Doyle with open arms, the two men embrassed as Carters colleague Jack Regan stood waiting outside the office. He shook Regan's hand as the trio walked inside,

"That old banger, is it yours?" Doyle asked and Carter shook his head, he pointed at Regan and laughed,

"Its his old banger! Ain't got my own motor yet." 

"That is not an old banger it is a mustang you idiot!" Regan shot at Carter, Doyle laughed. They sat together in the conference room just as Bodie burst in. Carters face fell at the sight of Bodie,

"Oh your still here! I thought you would be out of CI5 having been beaten so badly by one of your conquests husbands!" Carter remarked nastily as Doyle looked at Bodie, Bodie tugged at his black polo neck, scowling at Carter,

"I can assure you I don't go for married women mate. To think I felt sorry for you when your wife died and you make digs like that. What you even doing here anyway?" Bodie spat as he sipped his sweet coffee. 

"Your boss wanted me and Regan to help you and you better get used to it we will be collaborating from now on." 

"Enough Enough Laddies!" 

George Cowleys voice echoed in the small room, everyone quietened down as he walked to the front of the room, he sat at his desk and surveyed everyone before he got with the meeting,

"Right Peter Maxwell, 46, was last seen april 27th at the Royal Oak pub in Bethnal Green, his body was discovered in the alleyway of Soho, he had been beaten repeatedly with what appears to be a hammer and his throat was cut ear to ear. Last person to see him alive was Geraldine Appleby 26 the barmaid who claims that they were involved in a year long affair. His wife Maria claims to not nothing about the affair...."

Doyle couldn't concentrate, his mind still focused on the night before, the feel of Bodies strong hand over his body, the feeling of his cock against his own, the explosive climax that followed. He wanted more, he wanted the full penetration, he wanted to get experimental, he wanted.....

"Now then, Doyle Bodie and Murphy, you will pay a visit to Mr Harry Kennedys estate in Hackney and find out about his whereabouts the night of Peter Maxwells murder, Regan Carter and Jax you will search the docks and discover what happened to the supply of cocaine that was in delivery at the time of Peters death. I will stay in headquarters with Anson and go through the files, see if we can get some leads."

Doyle stood up and walked out with the rest of the squad. As they were leaving, Carter called out,

"Lets meet up later Doyle!" And he headed off with Regan and Jax. 

The cadillac drove to the estate of Harry Kennedy, and handsome blonde haired blue eyed gentleman in his late thirties who had a string of business that spread across the border. The estate itself was magnificent, it was away from the main city and was stood across acres of land. Doyle was fascinated by it and as walked in with Bodie and Murphy. Bodie knocked on the door and Harry stood in the doorway, he smiled at Bodie first and Doyle found himself scowling but he realised that everytime Bodie was with anyone, he didn't like it. He used to say that they were using him but now he wasn't sure. He knew that Bodie didn't like it when he was with anyone either, he remembered his relationship with Ann......

"Me Kennedy, were investigating the murder of your colleague Peter Maxwell, can you describe your relationship with him?"

Harry sat on a dark brown leather chair, he looked at the trip in front of him and flexed his arms, a slight look arrogance spread across his handsome face as he answered,

"I admired the man, could be very sleazy though. He loved his women, i pitied his wife, putting up with someone like that. He was seeing that blonde piece behind the bar at the Royal Oak, bit of a mistake if you ask me. Ever so clingy she is." 

Murphy looked around the office that was surronded by bookshelves and an ivory fireplace with seventeenth century portraits hanging on the walls.

Bodie glanced at Doyle and gave him a smile, Doyle didn't return it and carried on the enquiry. 

"Where were you the night of the murder?" Bodie asked, Harry laughed as he sat back in his chair and sipped a glass of scotch. 

"I was here off course, I had a meeting with some clients and there was a development we needed to discuss, Mr Maxwell was supposed to attend but he never showed. I assumed he was with his mistress screwing her in the alleyway with any luck, always liked to fuck in public places did Peter." 

Harry stood up and looked at the picture of a beautiful brunette lady dressed in eighteenth century clothes, Doyle knew he was hiding something but instead decided to see whether Cowley got any leads. 

Half an hour later, The cadillac made its way back headquarters, Carter and Regan were looking triumphant, Carter shot a scowl at Bodie as they walked in the office. 

"The stock of drugs has been destroyed, all cocaine was supplied by Peter Maxwell. After he was found dead the supply was destroyed, we managed to make an arrest. A fella called David Harrison was nicked at the scene." said Regan. Cowley was impressed as he produced a thick file in front of them. 

"Done some digging on Kennedy, it appears he too was romantically involved with Maxwell. Maxwell took pride in his bisexuality and Kennedy was quite taken with him, they had an affair five years ago but Maxwell called it off and Kennedy was heartbroken, vowed to destroy him. It appears there was a sighting of Kennedy the night Maxwell was murdered jus outside the Royal Oak." 

"Kennedy told us he was at home in a meeting with clients but I sensed there was something." Doyle said as he read the file carefully. Kennedy had a colourful history. 

"Think we need to pay Kennedy another visit don't you?" Bodie suggested as he took a look. 

Harry Kennedy was arrested within an hour, put up a fight, Doyle got a few scratches across his face while Bodie knew he was gonna be bruised. Eventually Kennedy was bundled away by Carter and Regan. Doyle admired their police tactics and knew that Cowley was impressed. He and Bodie would have to up their game. As he was about to leave, Carter rushed over and put an arm round his shoulder,

"Get your glad rags on mate youve pulled!" 

"Eh?"

"Fixed you a date haven't I? There's this lovely girl, Sarah she's called. She's a therapist and Ive arranged you to go on a date! Ive bagged a cracker myself, Cassandra she's called, shes a receptionist! We will go together!" 

"What about Bodie?"

"What about him? Anyone would think you were joint at the hip?!" 

Doyle forced a smile as Carter drove him to his flat to get ready.

Bodie was finishing his paperwork when Jax came in, grabbing his black leather. Bodie wondered where Doyle was as he usually waited for him. 

"You coming out tonight Jax?"

"Yeah with Anson. Murphy is doing night duty with Cowley and Benny. I take it your having an early night given Doyle has gone out with Carter?"

Bodie looked at Jax shocked.

"What? Where have they gone?!" He asked in a surprised tone. 

"The Royal Oak off course. Carter arranged a date with some bird called Sarah for Doyle." 

Jax left at that point, meeting up with Anson. Bodie didn't know what to say. Surely it had nothing to do with what had happened the previous night. This wasn't right, it wasn't fair on this Sarah, being used by a sexually confused CI5 agent. Grabbing his coat, he left, passing a grumpy Cowley in the process. 

Doyle and Carter was in the Royal Oak with their dates, Doyle was dressed in a dark blue suit while Carter was dressed in cream leather. Their dates were sitting close by laughing and hanging onto their word. Doyle was glad Bodie wasn't around, his mind was for once clear. He could focus on Sarah, a pretty red head and have a bloody good time.

Bodie was standing in the corner watching Doyle closely, the twinge of jealously was plaguing him as he watched him enjoying the red heads company. She was getting on his nerves with her cackling laugh, he rolled his eyes as she put a hand on Doyle's knee.

He had to say something, he felt that Doyle was just trying to prove a point, to block out what had happened between them. He had enjoyed that night and secretly wanted a repeat not that he would let on to Doyle. 

He couldn't stand it any longer as he saw Sarah whisper in Doyles ear. He marched over, pushing past some customers as he got nearer. 

"Doyle this isn't right!" He spat as he stood at the table. Carter looked outraged while Doyle looked ashen faced.

"For gods sake its bad enough that you show your face around CI5 but to turn up unannounced to your partners date takes the biscuit!" Carter shouted, keeping an arm around Cassandra. 

Bodie ignored him and looked at Doyle. 

"Look leave me alone Bodie you had an opportunity to talk to me earlier!" 

"Listen, you haven't got to put on an act! You can fancy men its OK!"

Some punters turned and looked in Doyle's direction, he went white as a sheet. Carter started laughing,

"Don't be so bloody stupid! What do you think this is?" He pointed at Doyle and Sarah, who now looked embarrassed and slightly angry now at the intrusion. 

"That doesn't make a difference! Last night Doyle and myself had sex in my flat, in my bed! So what do you call that?!" 

Sarah heard enough, grabbing her bag and jacket she barged past Bodie and stormed out of the pub. Carter and Cassandra looked shocked while Doyle wanted the ground to swallow him whole. His heart was racing and tears were filling his eyes.

"Im going Ive had enough!" He snapped, rushing out. Carter ran after him leaving Cassandra alone. Bodie felt slightly guilty but je was relieved it was out there. Cassandra shook her head at him and as she was about to leave, she said,

"Hope your pleased with yourself. Men like you make me sick!" 

Doyle walked faster, pushing past Jax and Anson as they returned from their night out. They looked concerned as Carter followed in pursuit. 

"Oh God why don't I just disappear?" Doyle mumbled under his breath.

"Hey Hey. Take no notice of him!" Carter grabbed Doyles arm. "Is it true?"

Doyle took deep breaths, his heart was hammering. He felt he was gonna pass out, sweat running down his forehead. He nodded and wiped his tears away. Carter sighed and helped him open the front door.

"Look get inside well have a drink and we will all about this." Carter said as they walked inside Doyle's flat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter and Doyle have a heart to heart 
> 
> Doyle has a date
> 
> Bodie winds up Doyle 
> 
> Bodie defends Doyle

Chapter 3

Doyle opened the door to his flat with Carter following beside him. The flat was cold as he put on the tadiator, he sat in his leather armchair while Carter poured them a drink. 

"Here we are, warm you up abit." He remarked as he gave a small laugh. Doyle sipped it as he his heart continued to race. He couldn't think properly, his mind was everywhere.

"Oh god what did I do last night?" He mumbled. Carter looked at him and then blurted out,

"I know you like each other more than friends."

Doyle looked at him in shock. 

"How do you...."

Carter gave a laugh,

"Don't think I didn't see the expressions you gave on the last case we did! The way you were smiling at each other. I would never smile at Regan like that!" 

Doyle sighed heavily as he took another sip. He didn't speak for a few minutes, he felt sick and dizzy. His thoughts were on Bodie once more. 

"Everytime I think about him, my heart beats ten to the dozen, he makes me laugh, he looks out for me...."

"He humilates you, he takes you for a ride and then he takes the piss out of you! What is it about him that you like so much?!" 

Carter looked at Doyle for a moment, curious about the answer. 

"Ive never felt that way before. About anyone. In my whole life."

Carter gave Doyle sympathetic smile, he patted Doyle on the arm as he joined him for a drink. They said no more on the subject of Bodie.

By the end of the week, CI5 was chockablock with cases that ranged from the most dangerous to the utterly ridiculous. Doyle was blown away by it all. He was glad Friday was here. 

He was about to leave when Bodie carrying some files for Cowley bumped into him nearly dropping the contents,

"Watch where your going!" Doyle snapped, Bodie sighed heavily then wolf whistled when he saw that Doyle was dressed in black leather.

"Keep your eyes to yourself mate! I'm going with Carter Regan and Jax tonight and no, no women allowed!" 

"Oh dear your still angry with me over the sarah incident are you. Oh dear. Well I hope you have a good time but be careful the homophobes are about in Soho, wouldn't want them to get medieval on your arse!"

Doyle was getting annoyed now, he clenched his fists. 

"I will get medival on your arse in a minute if you don't get out of my way!" He snapped trying to push Bodie out of the way. 

"Oooh Kinky...." He teased as he watched him leave. 

After a successful bodie free night on Friday, Sunday felt like a breathe of fresh air for Doyle as he sat in the Royal Oak waiting for a woman named Roseanne who was a barmaid at the Blind Beggars pub. She was the daughter of a family friend of Cowleys and this was the first date she had with Doyle. As she arrived, she sat in front of Doyle and crossed her arms over her chest,

"I asked you to pick me up!" She said rudely. Doyle was taken aback.

"Sorry I totally forgot. I'll get you a drink. What would you like?" 

"Vodka and Tonic." 

Doyle went to the bar and ordered the drinks, what a rude little cow he thought as the barman brought the drinks. Then at the corner, he saw Bodie dressed in tanned leather smiling at him and raising his glass. Doyle felt hot in the face, what was he trying to do to him? 

"The nights out to get me." He mumbled as he went back to the table. Roseanne took a sip then spat it out

"There is too much Vodka in this! You trying to get me drunk so you can bend me over the bar after closedown?!" She yelled, Bodie looked over and slowly began walking over. 

"Sorry Ill order you another..."

"Don't bother your totally useless. Ill get me own drink!"

"Excuse me!" Bodie yelled as he marched over and stood over Roseanne.

"Doyle is trying to be a gentleman to you and your behaving like a spoilt child! What's the matter? Got out on the wrong side of the pram this morning!" 

Doyle tried to hide a smirk behind his drink as Roseanne looked horrified. 

"You can't speak to me like that!"

"I can darling and I am! You don't speak to Doyle like that! He is a true gentleman through and through! Women like you don't deserve a gentleman on your arm, trying to make the effort! So I suggest you go back to that grotty little pub you work in and stick to your regulars you dirty little slapper!" 

Roseanne stood up and looked at Doyle, he was laughing now and she was furious and white with shock. 

"I am gonna tell my old man about this and when I tell him he will have both your arses!" She shrieked and Bodie spat,

"Look at me I'm shaking!" 

Doyle's heart was racing as he looked at Bodie,

"God my heart is racing and I'm hot all over." He said with delight, bodie looked at him and licked his lips. 

"Meet me in the cubicles in five minutes!" He said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. Doyle looked surprised,

"What for?"

"What do you think?" 

He rushed off to the gents and Doyle quickly drank his drink and rushed off in the same direction. 

Bodie was leaning on a cubicle door, he produced a condom from his jean pocket and Doyles breath quickened. 

"Oh Christ!" He moaned as Bodie pulled him inside. He pinned him to the door and started kissing him passionately, their tongues dancing against each other as Doyle groped Bodies bulge. 

"Show me how its done!" He moaned aggressively as Doyle sunk to his knees and unzipped him. The erection that he encountered was to delicious to pass up as he took him in his mouth, licking the tip and gliding his mouth along the shaft, the moaning that came from Bodies mouth indicated he was doing right. 

"Stand!" 

Doyle gave into his command and stood with his back to Bodie. Bodie kissed his neck as he took down Doyle's pants and boxers. Within moments he felt the hard shaft split him, he tried to stifle his moans, hoping no one would come in. The pace was quickened and Doyle moaned biting his lips. 

"Harder Yes Harder!!" 

Bodie bit the back of his neck and moaned in his ear as he got harder. 

Finally a few more thrusts later Bodie came filling Doyle's insides. 

"Oh Christ Bodie your amazing!" Doyle moaned breathlessly as they both zipped themselves up. Bodie gave him a quick kiss as he unlocked the cubicle door.

To their horror, Carter was standing by the sink with Jax and their open mouths indicated that they knew what had occurred. 

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew something was going on!" Jax exclaimed, Doyle looked awkward as Carter scowled at Bodie. 

"Look lets get back and enjoy the rest of our night." Bodie said awkwardly before adding to Jax,

"Don't say a word at CI5 otherwise I will tell everyone about that nurse who looked after Cowley when he got shot!" 

Jaxs cheeks went pink and followed behind. As they all gathered at a table near the entrance, Doyle said to Bodie,

"I know its only fun were doing."

"Yeah course it is. Dont get your hopes up I'll be tired of you in a few weeks." 

Doyle gave a small forced laugh but deep down he clearly wanted more but it seemed that Bodie didn't feel for him like he felt for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodie winds up Doyle 
> 
> Doyle loses it
> 
> Bodie and Doyle talk 
> 
> Doyle and the lads of CI5 go out for the night and Arthur Daley joins in at Cowley's orders

The weeks rolled by and Doyle and Bodie continued to see each other but still had women on the side. Though they didn't sleep with these women. Somehow something was prevention this from happening. 

Or someone.

But yet Bodie kept on winding Doyle up and tjis had caused fists to fly between Bodie and Carter and now that Jax was aware of what was going on, Doyle knew it would only a matter of time before the rest of CI5 would find out. 

The case of James Williams was a topsy turvy case. James was a solicitor who had gone missing the day after one of his clients Marcus "The Madman" Marshall had got sent down for life for the murder of three women and two men. Bodie knew first hand that Marcus had friends on the outside so everyone suspected that James had been killed.

Bodie and Doyle were paired up as they drove to James house to speak with his wife Rita. Bodie had wound up Doyle on the way,

"So Doyle hows about you give me a blowjob while we wait? There may be one in it for you." Teased Bodie as they parked outside the house. Doyle glared at him,

"Shut up! I ain't in the mood!" 

Bodie laughed as they got out of the Cadillac. They walked up the steps and knocked the door, Rita was standing in the doorway, she was holding her youngest child Louise while the older kids Paul and Jessica were in the living room.

"You found my husband yet?" She asked, her face was as white as a sheet. There were dark circles under her eyes.

"Mrs Williams, when did you last see your husband?" Asked Doyle as Rita held her youngest close to her. 

"A fortnight ago. He looked agitated and was worried over his case. Worried someone was out to get him." 

The two men looked at each other and looked around the house but just then Jaxs voice spoke through the walkie talkie,

"Sighting of Mr Williams spotted at the harbour, tied up with a gag in his mouth! Come quick!" 

The two men rushed off and got into the cadillac with all three kids and Rita in the back seat. When they arrived, Doyle stayed in the cadillac while Bodie rushed off to the scene.

James was tied up in the corner, he was sweating profoundly and had blood running down his face, two big burly men marched over to Bodie but the surpise attack of Regan caught them off guard. There was punching, kicking, swearing, shots being fired as Murphy untied James and led him outside to his wife and children. Rita hugged her husband and hurled abuse at his attackers as they were lead away. Doyle and Bodie gazed at each other till Doyle looked away and as everyone drove back to headquarters, Bodie spoke again,

"Why didn't you come in with me?" 

'I had to stay with the wife and kids that's why."

"Oh really? or is it because you can't get enough..."

"Now listen to me, Ive had enough of you winding me up all the while if your not gonna be civil with me then leave me alone!" 

Bodie looked shocked at Doyles outburst and he remained silent till they arrived. Doyle headed to the canteen, Cowley had left for the day so he planned to catch up on paperwork. Jax, Carter and Regan joined him while Bodie sat at a table with Murphy. Bodie looked over at him and realized that Jax and Carter were whispering to Anson, Doyle noticed too and he sighed heavily and stood up,

"Alright everyone listen up! Some of you may know this already but if you don't I have been sleeping with Bodie! I don't know how you feel about it and in all honesty I don't either but I do enjoy him and I'm making discoveries about myself so please don't give me any labels because I don't want them. That is all!"

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief while Carter started clapping his hands. Anson and Benny looked dumbfounded Regan cleared his throat and Jax tried to hide a smirk. Bodie looked red in the face and as Doyle left, Bodie decided to follow.

"Doyle wait! Look I'm sorry i would you up like that. It was uncalled for." 

Doyle didn't answer and carried on walking. Bodie rushed to catch up with him,

"Listen Angelfish. I do care about you, you know that right? But if your after a full time companion then I'm not the man your looking for."

"If I was Bodie what makes you think it would be you?"

Doyle turned and looked at Bodie who looked surprised, Doyle took a deep breath,

"I like you Bodie. I always have done and up until now I was fine with our arrangement but now I'm not too sure" 

Bodie found himself blushing, he fidgeted abit and looked at the floor as he spoke,

"Listen I can't guarantee I won't break your heart in the end." 

"And?"

"But until then, I will blow your mind and more."

Doyle looked at Bodie and found himself smiling,

"There is no one at mine tonight." 

He took Bodie in his arms, caressing his cheek. He leaned in and kissed him tenderly and passionately, as the kiss lingered he felt the familiar arousal and knew how badly he wanted Bodie. 

A few days later, It was decided amongst CI5 that they went on a night out in Soho. Bodie decided not to go and instead decided to help Cowley oragnise the paperwork for the case of the recent jewel heist. Doyle, Carter, Regan, Murphy and Jax and Anson were all going much to the chagrin of Cowley. But he had a trick up his sleeve to keep his agents in order.

"I've arranged with an old friend to keep you in line. I need some of you in good condition for tommorow. Mr Arthur Daley will be coming along." Cowley announced,  
There were groans across the board as Jax complained,

"Why that old wheeler dealer for?" 

"Because he's a friend and because hes a decent gentleman. Underneath it all." 

As the night out approached, Doyle waited outside headquarters for the mini cab to arrive. He looked gorgeous in a black suit and Bodie couldn't take his eyes off him. 

"Oh don't you look gorgeous!" He exclaimed as Arthur arrived,

"Ello Raymond! Nice to see you! William!" He shouted merrily as he shook their hands. Jax and Anson came outside just as the cab arrived. As everyone got inside, Doyle turned to Bodie,

"You sure you won't come along? And are we still casual?"

"Yes and Yes Doyle." 

"Well i might get my mojo back then. See you tomorrow." He called merrily as the cab drove away, Cowley stood in the entrance and remarked

"Some of them want to be castrated." 

At the nightclub, Anson ordered a round of tequila shots and decided to play a round of Never have I ever, Doyle was amazed at the confessions of his fellow agents and new work colleagues. He walked up to the bar and spoke to Arthur who was knocking back the sherry one after the other,

"So then Arthur hows your wife?" 

"Oh Er indoors is fine thanks. She had an operation not so long back but she's in good spirits. Sorry I didn't bring Terry with me but hes taking some bird to the pictures." 

"Yeah he always has a way with the ladies." 

At that moment a young woman with dark blonde hair and green eyes smiled at him and Doyle decided to join her with Jax and Carter who both had a woman on their arm. Sylvester James "You make me feel mighty real" blasted away in the background. 

Bodie was fed up. There was too much paperwork to do and he was partned with the new recruit Simon who wouldn't stop talking. But that wasn't the only thing plaguing him. He had visions of Doyle with a woman, having a good time and taking her back to his. He shuddered at the thought. He wanted to leave but knew he had alot to do. Still the new kid seemed determined to prove himself. 

He grabbed his coat and was about to leave when Simon called out,

"Where you going?"

"Out"

"Cowley will go mad if you walk out." 

"He won't because you won't say a word. I'll tell him you tried to chat up Betty."

"Wouldn't touch her with a ten foot barge pool!"

Bodie rushed out and called a cab. He needed to see Doyle.

When he arrived, "Born to be alive" was blasting away and he could see some of CI5 dancing on the dance floor before he caught a glimpse of Doyle drinking at the bar with Carter. He wanted to go over to him and talk but knowing Carter he wouldn't let him anywhere near him. Doyle looked up and saw him and exclaimed,

"Look who it is!"

He grinned and headed over to Bodie. 

"So you came then."

"Yeah." 

Doyle took Bodie to a private corner. 

"I was worried actually. Had these thoughts playing on my mind."

"You came to find me though so you do care. Lets make the moment."

They kissed each other and grinned before joining the rest. Jax was kissing his lady friend while Anson rushed off to be sick. Arthur was at the bar, clearly very drunk as Carter tried to get him to stand. 

"Oh god the cavalry is in town!" Bodie said with a laugh. He then added,

"So then did you meet anyone tonight?"

Doyle laughed at the jealous tone in his partners voice,

"Yeah but it turns out that she is a lesbian. Her girlfriend is Bettys cousin." 

They raised their glasses to the two ladies who were sitting nearby. Regan then came over,

"Best call a cab and take it to the Royal Oak. Most of us live nearby." 

Doyle nodded and went over to a payphone while Carter flung Arthur over his shoulders. 

At the Royal Oak, everyone was drunkly singing Thunder in my heart as they prepared to get themselves home. Jax and his girlfriend left first just as Cowley burst in.

"Bodie what are you doing here!" He thundered as everyone looked at him. 

"I finished my work and wanted to join in on the partying." Bodie said with a grin. Cowley was angered to see that everyone was drunk.

"Where is Arthur? He was supposed to keep an eye on you!"

Carter pointed at Arthur who was slumped on a table laughing and singing. He grinned and waved at Cowley. 

"Right regardless of how your feeling in the morning all of you will be at work first thing in the morning!" 

"Afraid not Cowley. Me and Bodie have the day off." 

Cowley rolled his eyes and walked out followed by Anson who was staggering about. Regan had already gone to collect his daughter Susie. This left Bodie and Doyle alone.

"I was so worried you know." Bodie said softly, Doyle looked at him.

"I felt panicked I felt worried and I felt extremely jealous, so what do you have to say about that?" 

Doyle laughed and kissed his stubbly cheek. 

"What have you done with my lover?" He said jovialy, Bodie looked at him,

"Lover eh?" 

"Go on run for the hills!"

"No. This is where I wanna be. With you." 

Bodie kissed Doyle passionately and took his hand to lead him to his place.

Within seconds clothes were being ripped off and Doyle fell onto the double bed with Bodie straddling him. 

"You don't know how much I want you right now." He moaned softly as he kissed Doyle. Doyle moaned in his mouth. 

"Take me. Right now." 

Bodie lifted Doyles legs over his shoulders and buried himself deep inside him growling with pleasure as he did so before he gave gentle thrusts to start with. The pace was quickened as Doyle offered himself to him. The bed creaked beneath them and Doyle feared that it would soon break. Bodie slowed down and kept leaning down to lick Doyle's cock, knowing it was impossible to suck. 

Finally after a few more thrusts he came inside filing Doyle's inside with his creamy load. Doyle came at the same time covering himself and Bodie in sticky mess.

"Shall we get cleaned up?" Doyle said in a tired voice, Bodie shook his head and lay down beside him. 

"Its fine Angelfish. You sleep now. Here let me hold you." He added, offering his arm for Doyle to cuddle in. 

Doyle lay in his arms, happily dozing and hoping this was the beginning of something special.


	5. Chapter 5

Doyle and Bodie arrived at CI5 headquarters early on thursday morning, Carter and Regan were already there and when they passed them, Carter grinned at Doyle but completely ignored Bodie. 

"Our boss is coming today, wants a word with Cowley" Regan said in a matter of fact tone and Bodie nodded. 

"Right, does Cowley want us there and are you gonna be there?" 

"Yeah he does, ain't got a clue what it's all about." 

Doyle continued to walk inside and when he came into the canteen, Jax, Anson and Murphy were seated together, they smiled at Doyle and made suggestive comments when Bodie caught up with him. 

"You still coming to mine later?" He whispered, Doyle managed to nod and Bodie kissed his cheek. A few seconds later, Cowley came in, followed by Carter and Regans boss, Frank Haskins, a tall balding man with a nervy and impassive manner. Upon seeing Doyle and Bodie, he called out:

"Bodie! Doyle! Follow me please!" 

"Carter! Regan! You too!" Called out Haskins.The four men followed their bosses to Cowleys office and as Haskins sat in front of Cowley, Bodie secretly thought there was trouble on the horizon and decided it was best to keep silent. 

"George, I have been reviewing Carter and Regan's progress under yourself and I was shocked to learn that they haven't been very involved with many cases under your supervision. Now, we have worked with you before and that Assignment was dangerous, Carter was lucky to escape with cuts and bruises but they haven't been involved much since they have been here. Why is that?"

Cowley looked at the two young men standing behind their boss, neither of them said a word. Cowley leaned over his desk and said politely but firmly, 

"Simple reason Frank. Whenever I first train a member of CI5, they will need all the training they can muster. I have arranged for them to do a session with Macklin. He trains our recruits to prepare them for dangerous missions." 

"Carter and Regan have had their fair share of dangerous missions! They work for the police, everyday is a risk in its self! I sent them to you because I believe that they would excell under your supervision, I am starting to regret that!" 

Cowley looked at Haskins with annoyance and irritation, the fact remained he had sent his two best coppers to CI5 on what was supposed to be a permenant basis but, given that he was here questioning his leadership, he wondered if he was planning to remove them.

"If you want to remove them from CI5, then tell me now! I have enough to deal with without my time being wasted!" Cowley shouted and Bodie wondered how Haskins would react. He sat there, not speaking for what seemed like minutes, he took a deep breath and spoke again,

"I understand, George, that a Mr Barry Martin formed CI5 with you after the war, he also betrayed the organization with his antics and was subsequently killed." 

"Thats correct though I fail to see what your point is."

"Well, I also understand that not all your agents are mild mannered, respectable individuals. Your top agents here." He pointed at Bodie and Doyle, "They appear to be joined at the hip, are you sure that they are not engaged in a romantic fashion?" 

Bodie wanted to lunge at the balding inspector, Doyle found himself going red as Carter and Regan looked at them. Cowley was the only one who didnt know about their true relationship and Haskins had a point. Cowley looked outraged,

"Now listen to me Frank, Bodie and Doyle are not foolish enough to do such a thing but on the other hand, can i say the same thing about Carter and Regan?!"

Regan was furious, he marched over and banged his fist on the desk,

"With the greatest respect, Mr Cowley, I dont take kindly to your accusations! I have been married and I have a little girl named Susie! Carter has had more women than I have had hot dinners!" 

"Enough! I think this discussion is over! I will be back soon to review Carter and Regans progress, If it is not satisfactory, I will remove the both of them from CI5. Good day!" 

Haskins stood up, shook hands with Carter and Regan and left the office. Cowley sighed heavily and addressed Bodie and Doyle, 

"You two back to Headquarters with the rest of CI5 and you two" he added to Carter and Regan, "You will be going to see Macklin for training today." 

Regan and Carter headed off to Macklin's and Bodie and Doyle went back to headquarters. 

"Bloody hell, that was explosive." Doyle mumbled, Bodie nodded and giggled. Then, he whispered in Doyles ear, 

"Not as explosive as our private sessions." 

Doyle bit his lip at those words, Bodie had such a way with words, he was surprised he didn't ejaculate right there. 

"You're getting it later." Doyle whispered back seductively as they headed back to headquarters. 

***

Later that evening, after a gruelling mission which saw Doyle beaten up by a deranged, racist mad man who had threatened to murder Jax and Bodie risking his own life to save Doyle, the two men were back in Bodies apartment. Bodie was cleaning up Doyles wounds and had opened a bottle of whisky, Doyle smiled at him and Bodie admired how adorable he looked. 

"You were so brave today, taking on Jackson. I was scared you know, I thought that you would die." 

"No bodie, I will never die. Its gonna take a lot more than some lunatic to finish me off. " 

Bodie smiled at him and Doyle saw that half his shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his lean abs and soft skin. Bodie was so beautiful, it was almost hard to believe he was a real person. Bodie grabbed the whisky and poured some out but Doyle stopped him as a powerful urge took over,

"I think I know where I want that whisky." He mumbled, Bodie looked at him and suddenly clocked on what he was suggesting. He looked at Doyle and asked,

"You're sure your ready for this?" 

"It will take more than cuts and bruises to stop me doing you. Now work your magic with that whisky." Doyle said hungrily, Bodie slowly undid each button, keeping his eyes on Bodie as the shirt was tossed aside. They kissed slowly, their tongue's bumping into each others. Bodie held out his hand which Doyle took and led him into the bedroom, Doyle sat on the bed, undoing Bodies belt. Bodie watched him as if he was hypnotised, Doyle was such a gorgeous man and he was very taken with him. Doyle slowly pulled the trousers down and as Bodie stepped out of them, he felt a hand push him down onto the bed. Bodie grabbed the whiskey from the end table, straddling him, he gently poured the contents onto Doyle's chest, watching it run downwards. He leaned down and trailed his tongue across the gorgeous, hairy chest, twirling his tongue around the very erect nipples, causing delicious moans from Doyle's mouth. Bodie watched the pleasured reactions on his face and smiled as he left a trail of kisses down his neck before making his way down the chest, their rock hard erections peeking out of their boxers as the pleasure escalated.....

"Bodie! Are you in?!" 

Cowley's booming voice bounced off the walls in the hallway and Bodie and Doyle looked at each other in horror and leapt up from the bed.

"Bloody hell! What's Cowley doing here?!" Hissed Doyle as he put his clothes back on, Bodie shook his head,

"No clue but I forgot he has a key to this place. I knew sooner or later he would come when we was doing it."

"Oh now you say! What shall I do?!" 

"Stay here until he leaves!" 

Bodie made his way into the living room where Cowley was sitting, he had a file in his hand and looked at Bodie with curiosity.

"Why can I smell whisky?" He asked, Bodie swallowed hard,

"I had a quick one for medicinal purposes, I just came in from seeing Doyle, seems better than he was." 

"Glad to hear it. I need to discuss tommorows assignment, I am going to ask Carter and Reagan to accompany you. Doyle will be partnered with Anson. I have brought the file ovee for you to have a look at." 

Doyle was standing in Bodie's bedroom, listening to the conversation and swearing to himself. Bloody Cowley. Just dropping in whenever he wanted! Talk about passion killer! His erection had gone right down and he knew he wouldnt get another rise today. 

But his mind wasn't on the sex, it was Bodie himself.  
He wanted Bodie so much and the fact that most of CI5 knew about them spoke volumes but Cowley didnt know about them and it was scary that Frank Haskins had sussed out their relationship and he didnt even know them. Carter and Regan were good enough not to say anything and so was the agents but he knew Cowley would find out sooner or later. It was a miracle he hadnt walked in while they were in the process of lovemaking.

He also wondered if Bodie would eventually get bored of him, he knew that he had fallen hard for him and he hoped that he felt the same way about him. 

He decided that in order to prove his love for Bodie, Cowley would have to be told.

He just needed the right moment to tell him.


End file.
